1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy opening container, and more particularly to a cylindrical container having an auxiliary rotatable lid connected to a pull tab which, when the rotatable lid is manually twisted in rotation, severs and pulls back the pull tab to provide an opening for dispensing the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Easy opening containers with self-opening tops have been used extensively in the marketing of carbonated liquids, particularly beer and soft drinks. The advantage of these containers is that no additional can opener is necessary.
Conventional easy opening containers with self-opening tops include containers having detachable tabs with pull rings which are adapted to be manually severed from the top of the can. Removed ring tabs are often thrown on the ground causing litter and potential injury due to the sharpness of the metal edges. Where, as occasionally occurs, the user disposes of the tab by dropping it into the container before drinking its contents, the ring tabs have been swallowed resulting in injury.